


Something about《SSHP》

by FengChern



Series: HP小短篇 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 記事之一.吻似乎是這樣的，為了替戰爭結束善後，原本應該回去修習七年級課程的學生都延緩了一年學業。就連教師們也都在各處奔波，哈利依稀記得，最後一次見到石內卜是在聖蒙果醫院的診療室裡，還是十分倉促的一瞥。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: HP小短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597888
Kudos: 6





	Something about《SSHP》

**Author's Note:**

> 服用須知：  
> 1.都第三篇了應該不用標了吧（笑）  
> 2.《鹿》的續篇，一樣不排除可與《情史》搭配閱讀。  
> 3.文為小甜餅。  
> 4.全篇皆是繁體字及台譯。  
> 5.如有需要陸譯版可於留言提出。

Something about《SSHP》

記事之一.吻

似乎是這樣的，為了替戰爭結束善後，原本應該回去修習七年級課程的學生都延緩了一年學業。就連教師們也都在各處奔波，哈利依稀記得，最後一次見到石內卜是在聖蒙果醫院的診療室裡，還是十分倉促的一瞥。

但這絲毫沒有阻礙他的臉無法遏止的變得通紅，甚至讓他沒有辦法很清楚的向緊張的關心著他的妙麗及榮恩解釋──這源於那個他不知道哪來的勇氣印上的吻。

「嘿，哈利。」

「你的臉怎麼這麼紅啊？」

對，那天妙麗和榮恩也這麼說過。哈利邊這麼想著邊轉頭去看向和他一起被分到霍格華茲西塔重建工作的衛斯理雙胞胎──弗雷和喬治。看到弗雷哈利就突然想起來了，那天在清查死傷人數時，大家都找不到弗雷，衛斯理夫人還為此哭得昏死了過去，好在最後終於在倒塌的石柱下方找到了驚險避過要害的弗雷。

「沒什麼。」

哈利偏過頭去故意不看向弗雷跟喬治。

「啊，那個是不是石內卜教授啊？」喬治歡快的說著，和弗雷兩個人一起盯著哈利的臉看，在發現哈利的臉比剛才更紅了些之後，兩人都哄堂大笑起來。「和榮恩說得一樣呢！」

記事之二.眼睛

經過了一年重整，魔法世界終於恢復到了一定程度，足以正常運作，霍格華茲的師生也都回到了學校裡。在石內卜的堅持之下，由麥教授繼續擔任校長，而石內卜則保持著戰前黑魔法防禦教授一職，因為史拉轟還是希望能招收哈利為徒。

除了有部份人從他們的生命中缺席外，一切幾乎都和原來差不多，至少石內卜是這麼希望的，所以他一直很盡力的把自己的目光從哈利身上拉開。

『我只是在看眼睛，他和莉莉一樣的眼睛。』石內卜不斷的在心裡重複著，同時面無表情的走進教室。

然而當他發現哈利並不在教室裡，他突然微微的皺起了眉頭，連他自己都沒有發覺的，聲音極為低沉的問著：

「波特呢？」

「洗手間……？」

「不是吧，我記得是醫護室？」

幾個人一言一語的討論著，卻始終沒有人能夠確定，就在石內卜的眉頭皺的越來越緊，渾身都散發著火氣時，麥教授在門口敲了敲門，讓哈利走進教室之後，伸手喚著石內卜過去。

「抱歉，我耽誤了波特一點時間。」麥教授輕聲的說著，雖然石內卜回著沒關係，但是教室裡所有人包括站在他旁邊的麥教授都不這麼覺得。「不是什麼不可告人的小祕密，賽佛勒斯，下課你可以問問波特先生。」準備離開時，麥教授一字一頓的說著。

皺著眉頭走回教室裡，石內卜不帶一絲感情的說著：

「太不關心同學，葛來芬多，扣五分。」

記事之三.照片

邊擠著毛蟲汁液，哈利邊忍不住用眼角餘光偷瞄著石內卜，自從復學以來，他已經連續三個禮拜都來這裡報到了，或許會有人說比起他以前，幾個禮拜一次關禁閉的紀錄來說，這還不值得一提呢，但重點是，開學到目前為止才過了不到一個月，也就是說，從開學以來，他每個禮拜都在關禁閉。

他會不會就這樣被關到七年級結束呢？微微嘆了口氣，他把剛擠出來的汁液裝到細頸瓶子裡。

「別唉聲嘆氣的，波特。」

石內卜熟練的指揮著魔杖喚來他需要的幾種魔藥材料，完全沒有看向哈利的這麼說著。就和以往一樣，通常在哈利的關禁閉時間裡，他們不會交談，就算開口也多是石內卜冰冷的命令句，而哈利則會在心裡表示不滿，即使不特別去窺伺，石內卜也知道哈利在心裡大聲的抱怨他。

或許是因為毛蟲汁液的顏色，哈利突然想到了那天石內卜提到了他的眼睛，和他母親──莉莉．波特一樣的綠眼睛，就像是伴隨著記憶回籠而自然而然升起了許多疑問那樣，哈利完全沒有經過思考的就開口說著：

「照片。」

「教授在校長室時撕開的那張照片，為什麼故意只留下我媽媽的部份？」

石內卜偏頭看向哈利，利用短暫的沉默時間思考著怎麼回答，照理來說不論是誰都會理所當然的覺得，他是因為喜歡著莉莉而只留下照片中她的部份，但偏偏哈利看到了他的護法──變成了一隻牡鹿的那隻。使得他現在必須要謹慎思考怎麼樣才能矇混過關。

其實他大可隨意的說些什麼，例如：一隻變成了牡鹿的護法並不能代表什麼；也或者：就像你看到的那樣，波特，我會一直喜歡著你母親。但是不論如何，就算他成功的騙過了哈利，他也欺騙不了他自己。

那張照片，確實是故意的。

揉進掌心裡的，照片上的漂亮女子曾經是他的摯愛，為了她，他甚至可以放下一切對仇敵的厭惡，壓下自身所有情緒的保護她的兒子。可是曾幾何時他卻忽然發現，他對她的兒子似乎有什麼東西不太一樣了，但是他不可以，他不斷告誡自己，那張照片是對他自己最深沈的警告。

「沒有為什麼，波特。認真擠你的毛蟲汁。」

刻意把目光放回到正在調製的魔藥上，石內卜決定不理會哈利的提問，然而哈利一直都不是個不給予回應就會放棄的孩子。

「教授。」

微微皺著眉頭，石內卜轉過頭去想看看究竟哈利還要做些什麼。就和那天一樣，哈利用力踮著腳尖，沒有絲毫猶豫的吻了一下他的嘴唇。

「賽佛勒斯．石內卜，我喜歡你。」

記事之四.愛情

看著窩在被窩裡死活不肯出來的哈利，榮恩實在沒有辦法，只好自己走到葛來芬多的交誼廳裡，坐在妙麗坐著的單人沙發旁邊的地上。

「哈利還是不出來？」

邊翻著書頁，妙麗邊這麼問著，期間完全沒有抬頭看向榮恩。榮恩先是微微點著頭，後來看著妙麗說著：

「他一定出了什麼事！前幾天關禁閉回來之後就這樣了。」

「走吧。」妙麗把書闔上，站起身來，榮恩趕緊跟上她，但顯然完全不知道妙麗想要去哪裡而在她身後喊著「等等啊，我們要去哪？」

「所以，妙麗，我們究竟為什麼要來這？」

微微看著位於地窖的石內卜辦公室的門，榮恩小心翼翼的問著站在他旁邊的妙麗，而妙麗雖然什麼也沒說，但臉上卻是一副「答案不是很清楚嗎？」的表情。伸手在門上敲了兩下，或許是早就聽到了他們在外面的交談聲，石內卜沒有什麼猶豫的就走到了門邊拉開門。

「我們想跟您談談，教授。」妙麗絲毫不意外於石內卜臉上相比於平常更顯陰沉的臉色，但榮恩似乎很是介意，一直在妙麗旁邊小幅度的搖著頭，並不是很想踏進去。「關於哈利。」發現石內卜露出並不想和他們交談的樣子，妙麗趕緊在他關上門之前補上。

「說。」

「哈利這幾天都把自己關在房間裡，我們希望您能勸勸他。」小幅度的深吸了一口氣，妙麗快速的說著，站在她旁邊的榮恩在聽到『我們』之後只能傻傻的笑著，就像是他真的也這麼希望著一樣。

石內卜看了妙麗和榮恩幾秒鐘，似乎是在猶豫。隨手拉上地窖辦公室的門，石內卜刻意不去看在他身後緊緊盯著他的妙麗和榮恩，那會讓他有一種被看透的感覺。

沿著樓梯往上走，他並沒有往葛來芬多塔樓走去，而是先去了校長室，即使他身為霍格華茲的教師，在沒有經過同意的情況下，他也不能擅自進入其他學院。

「我相信格蘭傑小姐及衛斯理先生會幫你帶路的，賽佛勒斯。」

「謝謝。」

麥教授微笑著這麼告訴石內卜，她的唇邊還掛著那種看透了一切的笑容，就和牆上正看著他們的鄧不利多一樣。強忍住怒氣，石內卜簡短的道了謝之後，隨即轉身離開校長室，妙麗和榮恩緊緊跟上，卻都止不住唇角上揚的弧度。

看著哈利把自己蜷縮在被窩裡，石內卜忍不住皺緊了眉頭。就在剛才他進來時，原本還在房間的另外三個人都退了出去，使得這個只剩他們兩人的五人房裡十分安靜。

「波特。」

石內卜輕輕的喚著，但是哈利仍是維持著縮在被窩裡的姿勢，一動也不動，只是小小聲的發出了一個單音，證明他醒著，而且有在聽。石內卜其實不知道他該怎麼辦，雖然他風風火火的出現在這裡，他只知道就算他再怎麼否認也無法改變他的動心。

一如那隻他無論如何也變不回牝鹿的牡鹿。

微微嘆了一口氣，石內卜扯開了哈利緊緊裹著的被子，他毫不意外的看到哈利那雙晶亮的綠眼睛泛著些微淚光，也如他所預料的，他完全沒有辦法抑制心底的疼痛感，在意識到之前就已經伸手把哈利抱進了懷裡，輕輕的吻上哈利的唇。

記事之五.畢業

哈利畢業之後史拉轟便辭去了教職，沒有繼續在霍格華茲擔任教授，石內卜就也得以回到魔藥學教授的職位上。麥教授知道哈利曾經成立過D.A小組，並且成功指導過小組的成員，所以在哈利提出黑魔法防禦學教師的申請時，沒有什麼猶豫的就批准了。

「我以為你的志願是正氣師。」

邊順時針攪動堝裡的魔藥，石內卜邊說著，刻意不去看坐在一旁微微瞇著眼睛，似乎有些不滿的哈利。哈利之所以沒有成為正氣師，都是因為石內卜扣下了他黑魔法防禦學的O。雖然哈利心裡明白石內卜的用意，但是身為新任的黑魔法防禦學教授，他覺得這就是個恥辱。

看著堝裡的魔藥變成了他預想中的淡紫色，石內卜停下了手上的動作，認真看向仍在生著悶氣的哈利。

「這麼缺人手的時候，我想他們不會介意你的成績的。」

石內卜以為他這麼說了以後哈利的心情就會好起來，結果似乎是沒有，哈利擰著眉頭站起來，在他面前定住腳步，那雙晶亮的綠色眼睛緊緊盯著他，一時之間害他都有些心慌起來。

「賽佛，我喜歡你。」

「嗯，我也是。」

像是習慣了哈利的行為模式，石內卜發現他並沒有想像中的驚訝，甚至還能冷靜的回應著。他們就這樣對視了幾秒，沒有絲毫預警的，哈利伸手抱住了他。略帶點無奈的，他放下了手中的攪拌棒，動作極輕的回抱著。

記事之六.那之後，他們

哈利擔任霍格華茲黑魔法防禦學教授的同一年，他成為了「哈利．石內卜」。

something about《完》  
by.FengChern


End file.
